Fatal One Post Mortem
Post Mortem Recap Finale reveal * There is a long hallway with an easy pathway past the death maze. * There is an Adult Green Dragon that is chained down to guard the path to the end, that you can dash past. * There is a room past the maze guarded by a Minotaur and a ton of Goblins that contains a +5 Longsword, an Oathbow, and Robes of the Magi. * There are a ton of Treasure Chests that were not found. There are three types of chests - Red, with basic consumable items, Blue with decent equippable items, and then Blue/Gold with epic level items. * There is a room with a ton of Treasure chests in it, and most of them are Mimics. * South of the teleport area there is a room with a bunch of Zombies and Vampire Spawn, which guards a Long Rest room. * The DC of the highest hidden rooms was 20 * Characters with good passive perception could have been really good at finding some of the secret areas * Between the rust monsters and the black dragons was a fountain, were drinking the water would restore your HP to full, but the character would take 1 point of damage each round without a way to stop the effect * The Two by Two, Hands of Blue Statue riddle was nothing - saying anything set off the trap, and the doors to the dragons were unlocked * The dig team concept would not have worked. * The armor with the magic circle room would animate 5 armors and swords to attack you. The armor itself was a cursed Plate Armor of Vulnerability. * The summoning room with the Cambion has a Dancing Sword that you could use. * The magic items in the first room were not really magical, and the entire room was fully a troll room. * The random encounter rooms were small packs, where you roll 2d6 and get an encounter on a table. There is around a 50% chance of no encounter. * The Gnoll Pack leaders key opens the Green Skull Room. The community DID figure out the correct path through this room. * The hardest path was through the water room with Harpies and Giant Poisonous Snakes, a small room with an Umber Hulk and 2 Intellect Devourers, a room with Basilisks and statues for a puzzle, and a room with Minotaurs and Gibbering Mouthers. * Monsters spawn in an space that you cannot see. * Every 200 rounds + d20 rounds is a 50% chance for a random encounter. * The water pathway north of the Kobolds with a Ballista had 2 Water Weirds in it. * The teleportation trap led to a bunch of respawning random encounter rooms. * There is a room with 6 Gargoyles that has Treasure Chests that only aggros the Gargoyles if you open a chest. * The alarm spells are just to make players anxious. * There were magic items in the Bunk Room. * There was a statue room south of the fountain room with invisible Faerie Dragons. * Stats on the RegalGoblin - 18 to all primary stats, Plate Mail +1 and Shield +1 for 22 AC, trained in Perception and Athletics, and his Inspire ability or 3 Multiattacks. * The height of ceilings was not really important, unless it had flying/hiding monsters that needed the extra height. * Gaseous Form would not have worked to get through doors * It wouldn't be possible to pick pocket the amulet from the RegalGoblin Questions for Neal * Neal's favorite room was originally the final boss room, but the encounter and room was so big that it became unmanageable very quickly. * His actual favorite rooms ended up being the Kobolds with the Ballista then the Banshee / Mummy room. * Neal's inspiration for this came when talking with his wife about characters dying in a campaign, and she made a joke about it being the "Fatal One". The idea quickly snowballed from there. * The original plan had an outside area that got scrapped. * Neal was surprised that Invisibility was not more widely used. * There were only a few Invisibility wards in key areas. * As soon as the Ranger cast Longstrider, Neal figured that their strategy was going to work. * Neal likes Insta Death mechanics (both as a player and a DM) because they bring a bring an element of terror to the game. * They also signify that there is something really important beyond it. * Neal expected the best classes to be the ones with a lot of attacks, for the action economy. * The unexpected party composition tricks were taking the extra level in fighter. * The dungeon was planned in a short amount of time, and Neal didn't expect the level of detail that the community put into mapping the dungeon. * The Leomund's Tiny Hut mechanic was completely unexpected. * Neal regrets allowing people to use portable rams to open doors. * Fifth Edition is great for mechanical runs such as this. * The RP themes were unexpected, fantastic, and really enjoyable. * Neal expected 20-25 runs before the dungeon was completed. * Neal has better ideas for movement mechanics to smooth out the gameplay if a 2Fatal dungeon is created. Category:Fatal One Episodes